Halloween
by ElliotStablerLova
Summary: Halloween SVU style.Uh... smut?


**A/N: I don't own them… damn you Dick Wolf!**

Are you going to trick me?

Or treat me right?

Take me home on this cold cold night

And do me good

Baby I love you…

Do you love me too?

- me

**Halloween**

"Where in the hell are they?" Munch asked scratching his head in confusion.

Melinda and Casey just looked at each other and smiled.

Yeah it was Halloween night; all of the 1-6 had the night off. It was the 12th annual Halloween Ball hosted by the NYPD. Everyone was dressed to the nines with a costume; even Don and were included in the festivities.

"Case would you like another drink?" a pirate Munch asked standing up. Now that Chester was gone, the battlefield for Casey was wide open.

"Thanks John." The French maid-clad Casey smiled. Melinda just gave her a look.

"Ahem- so about the Simmons case." Dracula Don said, trying to keep the romance out of the air. He had the cape and the fake teeth too.

"Well I think personally that the nanny had something to do with this, just her persona.." Dr. Huang the karate guy broke off.

"Holy… shit!" Fin said through his fake grill.

The table looked to the door and saw Elliot and Olivia, both dressed to kill. She was dressed like a "hot cop" with a white trench coat and fishnets. To top off the outfit she had her badge and handcuffs, making it complete. Elliot on the other hand, had white sweatpants and a straightjacket with buckles and belts hanging off. Don's jaw was on the floor.

"Hey guys, great night tonight." Olivia said as Elliot pulled out a chair for her, she sneaked a peak down her shirt, to see if the girls were all contained.

Nobody said a word, there were all staring like a deer in the headlights. They had to have been doing something earlier that night… yeah each other. Munch managed to make it over to the table and sneak a smile as he passed Casey her drink.

"Nice costume Liv." He said as he sat down next to his "date".

"Thanks Munch, nice hat." She smiled.

"What took you guys so long?" Fin asked.

"It was all her… I swear she takes longer than my girls sometimes." Elliot said getting up and taking Liv's drink order.

"You look HOT!" Casey squealed giving her best friend a nudge.

"I agree with Case on that." Melinda the black cat chimed in.

"Thanks guys." She smiled as her drink was set in front of her. While this was happening Elliot took the opportunity to sneak a peak down her shirt.

He wasn't the only one with the roaming eye. Fin couldn't stop looking at her either. He has never ever seen Liv look this sexy or appeal this much to him. He usually wasn't into older women but this might have to be an exception.

After a bit of drinking, talking, and of course flirting the girls excused themselves from the table.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"He so wants you." she said as she tried to adjust her top in the bathroom mirror.

"What are you talking about Casey?" Olivia asked puzzled while she tried to fix her makeup.

"You know damn well what she is talking about." Melinda said.

"Guys he doesn't like me like that… god."

"What did you guys do before you left, it looks like you did something."

"Stop pressing me counselor." Olivia said rolling her eyes. "Munch wants you, buying you drinks in all, complimenting you…" she trailed.

"Stop!" she laughed.

"Liv, he wants your goodies, the way he's been looking down your shirt, and how he had his arm around you talking about the Smith case. The man likes you. He's going to ask you to dance and then guys are going to make hot passionate love in an alley…"

"Melinda! You watch way to much soaps my friend." She laughed.

"I wonder if he is big? I mean he must be hard as a rock underneath that stiff jacket. He must be big."

"Casey Marie!" Olivia said blushing; her partner's private parts shouldn't be up for discussion.

"Quit the chatting… Elliot must be missing that cleavage right now."

"Oh god its that bad?!"

"No Liv it's fine, let's go!" The two girls groaned as they led their friend out.

"_Good God!"_he thought to himself as he saw her walk in. He was over talking to somebody about a case, but that conversation soon halted as he stared at her with so much lust. Fuck the conversation; fuck Dave, John, whoever he was talking too. It was like she was walking in slow-mo, and he could just hear the old song: "Blood Sugar Sex Magik"* being played in his head. She was fucking stunning, her hair was sweeping with every step she took, and her chest… good god her chest was perfect. The smokey eyes and the long legs made him hard in an instant, good thing this suit was thick enough. He was still watching her, and only her as she made her way across the floor and up to the bar with Casey, Melinda, and now Det. Emes who was dressed like a cowgirl.

"Elliot? Are you even listening to me?" The man he was talking to asked.

"Uh yeah, we can talk some other time, you know my cell right?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"Great, I uh gotta do something, see you Monday." He rushed as he headed over to the bar.

"Elliot!" Olivia smiled as she saw him standing behind them, pretending not to notice them.

"Hey ladies, you all look very nice tonight." He smiled, "How about I buy you all some drinks, my treat?" He knew Kathy was going to go ripshit when she got the credit card statement … oh well she got the MasterCard, he got custody of the Visa.

"Why aren't you in a nice mood tonight Stabler." Emes joked.

"What can I say, I love Halloween, where's your jackass partner?" he said taking a seat right next to Olivia. He could just smell her sexy perfume, he had to control himself.

"He's dressed as a horse you dumbo, and I have no clue where Goren is." She said rolling her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Look at Elliot over there... what a jackass." Munch laughed as him and Fin stood in the back with another fellow detective watching all the girls laugh at one of Elliot's comments.

"He's such a ladies' man." The fellow detective named Bill Marks commented.

"The only lady that man wants is Benson." Fin added taking a sip of his drink.

"Olivia Benson… isn't that his partner?"

"Yeah it is… he was hot for Dani Beck too."

"Munch your out of your damn mind, all those two did was fight."

"He did! Heated arguments can turn into hot passion my friend."

"I thought I saw her earlier, she looked good too." Bill added. "Elliot's going to be looking for her."

"He's going to dance with her later I just know it."

"Who Dani?"

"No, Liv, he's going to be all up on her. The way he was looking down her shirt, like a little kid in the damn cookie jar." Fin added.

"Oh please, you were doing the same thing."

"No I wasn't John. Me and Bill will give you 20 bucks if you go over there and rain Ell's pants parade."

"I never agreed-"

"I love your thinking." Munch smiled as he made his way over to the bar.

Fin and Bill just laughed and walked away.

"Why hello ladies...Elliot." John smiled as he tipped his big pirate hat entering their conversation.

"Hey John." They all chimed in. Elliot wasn't pleased.

"Mind if I take that seat Casey?"

"Nope." She smiled as he sat next to her gently squeezing her arm.

"_Fucking asswipe."_ Ell thought to himself, "Uh I'm going to hit the men's room, I'll be back." He said getting up brushing up against Olivia's back.

"Do you need help with that thing?" Munch asked receiving laughs.

"No I'm good." he said walking away.

………………………………………………………………………

Once he was done, he stepped outside to get some fresh air. He was bullshit, he knew Olivia wasn't into him, he was such an idiot. John came over and ruined the mood; he was probably spreading shit all over the one-six about them. He was just so pissed off-

"Elliot?" somebody called, startling him.

"Dani…" he said as his eyes turned a deep blue.

"I missed you." she smiled as they hugged. "Oh jeeze what hospital did you come from?"

"Belleview." He smiled, "Are you supposed to be a good witch or a bad witch?"

"A bad one." She smiled as she leaned next to him on the railing and lit up a cigarette, she offered him one but he declined.

"Ohh I see."

"So uh, how are you doing?" she said in a throaty voice.

He cleared his throat, "Uh not too bad, just busy with work that's all. How about you?"

"Same, so how's your family?"

"They are good, just usual drama… the separation has been hard on them, but they got through it." He said stepping closer to her.

"Oh you and your wife split up?"

"Yeah, it was for the best, we both like different people."

"Oh like who detective?" She coyed getting closer.

"Nobody…" he grinned.

"I find that a handsome man like you not liking anybody hard to believe." She growled.

"Yeah… well I'm going to get back in there, I went to the men's room they probably thought I got lost."

"Bye Elliot." She said staring off into the water. "Call me sometime, if your not busy?"

"Uh yeah sure." He said going back into the hall.

……………………………………………………………………….

"Where's Liv?" he asked as he entered the hall to find John and Casey dancing to a random song.

"She was looking for you, I think she is at the table." She replied.

"Thanks."

He returned to the table to find just her drawing circles in her drink glass with her straw.

"Hey Liv." He said pulling his seat right next to her. "Sorry I was gone I was talking to somebody."

"Oh it's fine, I kinda missed you." she smiled.

"You did?"

"Yeah I thought you escaped." She laughed.

"Nah I wouldn't." he grinned. "So where is everyone?"

"Munch is off with Casey, Melinda is off dancing with Huang, and um I have no clue where Don or Fin are."

"Oh. So how's your night so far?" He said getting just a little bit closer, he had a good excuse; it was kinda hard to hear because of the loud music.

"Good, seen a lot of people I really haven't seen, plus it's nice to get out with you guys."

"Yeah."

"How about you?"

"It's good, I'm enjoying my self." He said taking a sip of his Coors.

"I'm glad to hear it, with all the stress these past weeks."

"Yeah."

"Mhm… soo." She said biting her lower lip.

"Soo… you wanna dance?" he squeaked out.

"What?"

"No nothing.."

"Tell me, I'm friggin deaf." She said leaning in really close, cleavage in Elliot's view.

"Do you wanna dance?" he whispered in her ear.

"Wow look at Liv and Elliot." Casey commented as she looked and saw them leaning close.

"Yeah I know." Melinda said right beside her.

"Sure Ell, I would love too." She smiled her million-dollar smile.

"Good." He said grabbing her hand and leading her onto the dance floor where "Far Away" was playing. He gently placed his hands around her waist while she put hers around his neck. He wanted to snake his hands around to cup that ass, but he had to keep them away.

"I love this song." She said looking into his deep blues. Her eyes were a deep brown, something he's never seen before he didn't know if it was the alcohol or not. It couldn't be, he has seen her hammered before.

"Same here Liv." He breathed. Before he knew it he found his hand gently pushing some of the hair out of her eyes. His hand lingered a little bit on the back of her neck, while she was playing with his short hair. It seemed like they were getting closer as if being pulled by a string.

"Do you mind?" she asked as she nestled her head into his sweet smelling shoulders.

"No." he whispered. He just hoped like hell she wouldn't go near his dangerous erection.

"CASEY!" Melinda whispered. "Look at them!"

"Oh my god!" she squealed.

"Oh lord." Huang responded.

"I really appreciate you being with me Ell, I mean nobody had ever stuck with me… for 10 years too."

"Liv, you don't have to say anything, you're the best partner anyone could have asked for. Sure we fight and stuff but hey that's what makes us close you know?" he said as "If everyone cared" began to play.

"Yeah your right." She said, her hot breath hitting his neck. He was going nuts. He soon found his lips dangerously close to her neck; he didn't give 2 fucks who was watching. "I'll always stand by you Ell."

"Same here Liv." He said placing a light kiss on her neck, his lips lingering for a few seconds. He didn't think she noticed until he found her gripping tighter to him.

"Let's head out for some air, I'm dying." She said as soon as the song ended.

"Fine by me." He said following.

"Oh my god they are leaving! They are so going to make out!" Casey squealed as her, Munch, Melinda, Doc, and now Fin were at the table.

"Wow you people are terrible." Doc added.

"What, they probably are." Casey said.

"How many drinks have you had tonight counselor?" Fin asked.

"Shut it detective." She smiled.

"Oh boy." Melinda smiled rolling her eyes.

"Here comes Stabler baby number 6…" Munch trailed.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? Has he ever heard of pulling out?"

"Munch!" they all chimed in with Casey hitting him on the arm.

"Ok-ok just saying." He said sipping his soda water and scotch.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"I had a great night tonight." She smiled as she moved closer to him.

"I'm glad you did." He said as they sat on a bench. He felt her shiver. "Are you cold?"

"A little bit, I'm fine though."

He began trying to unstrap and unzipper himself from his jacket.

"Ell what are you doing?" she laughed.

"I was going to give you my jacket." He said, his eyes a beat-y blue.

"Keep your shirt on hun." She smiled placing her hand on his chest for a brief second.

"If you insist. But I think I have a way to keep us warm." He said placing his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Her leg went over his, so she was on her side. his pants were on fire despite the cold autumn night.

"I think its working." She smiled into his jacket.

"I'm glad. But Liv, I just gotta say one thing."

"Go for it." She said as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Well, I know you've been through a lot this past year, I mean uh what happened to you in Sealview, and with Simon and stuff… I just want to say that uh I'll be here for you, I mean if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or just tell me stuff, I'll be here Liv, I'll never leave you." he whispered, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Wow. Thanks. Same here, I know all the Kathleen drama was hard and you did your job, I would have done the same thing in your position, but she's getting the help she needs. She's a good kid Elliot."

"Thank-you. Partners, for better or worse." He smiled into her hair.

"Yup." She smiled inches from his face. He was slowly moving toward her lips. They soon touched, his lips on fire. "Ell." She groaned out.

"What?" he said panicked as they quickly parted.

"I can't do this." She said getting up heading to the railing.

"Liv, I'm sorry if I came on strong its just-" he said coming up behind her.

"Let me finish. We can't do this here, there are way to many people up our asses, people are spreading gossip about us anyway." She sighed.

"Yeah I know it." He said placing his hands around her hips. "Wanna go back to my place after.. watch a scary movie or something, I got all the snacks." He whispered in her ear. She felt his slight stubble against her neck.

"Sure." She giggled as she felt his lips on her neck. "Come on let's go back inside, this shin-dig should be over in a few anyway."

"Okay."

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Why look who it is." Munch chimed as they both came in and headed towards the table.

"Hi guys." Liv smiled.

"Elliot what's that on your shirt?" Melinda added, looking at a black smudge on his shoulder.

"Damnit." He said trying to rub it off.

"I think its some eyeliner." Olivia smiled.

"What would it be doing on his shoulder?" Casey asked.

"From dancing?" he said.

"Sure.." Munch added under his breath.

…………………………………………………………………..

After a few more hours of chatting the music stopped and the lights went on, party over.

"Casey, back to my place?" Munch whispered out of earshot.

"Sure." She said as his arms wrapped around her waist. "Bye everyone." She said giving the guys hugs. She stopped at Olivia, "Tell me how it was." She whispered as Liv smiled.

"I should bounce, I still have to go back to the station." Fin added saying his goodbyes along with Melinda.

"You two leaving together?" Don questioned them.

"Yeah I left my car at his place." _"Oh that didn't sound right." _Olivia thought to herself.

"Have a happy Halloween you guys, be safe." He said walking over to another captain.

"Thanks Cap." They both replied heading out the door and to Elliot's car.

"That was a fun night don't you think?" He asked her as they got into the car.

"Yeah it was." She replied as he handed her an old sweatshirt.

"You want this, I know you were a little chilly. I think it's Dickie's but it will do." He smiled.

"Thanks." She said putting it on. It smelled like Axe and said Archbishop Matthews Soccer on it. It was warm though.

"No problem. What movie do you wanna watch?"

"I don't know, I mean I would love to watch a scary one, but you might be chicken…"

"Oh please woman, I love scary movies, I'm not chicken." He smiled.

"Oh ok." She giggled looking out the window. "So what are your kids going to be for Halloween?"

"Well Dickie is going with this girl he likes, and he is going to be just himself he says that is scary enough, the girl is dressing up. Uh Lizzie is going to be a bumble bee, and Kathleen as you know is in the treatment center…"

"Dickie's got your sense of humor. But that's good for her being in treatment, it's hard to admit you got a problem, and she's got the guts to treat it too."

"Yeah she's a trooper." He signed.

"So are they going to be at your place?"

"Nope, they are going to be at Kathy's tonight, I'll see them tomorrow."

"Ohh."

"Yup." he smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Wow not bad for a single guy." She smiled as she stepped into his apartment.

"Hey, I pick up after myself." He smiled.

"Can I just go and try to take off some of this makeup?"

"Yeah do you want a spare pair of clothes?"

"No it's fine thanks." She said going into the bathroom. "Pick a good movie!" she hollered.

"Ok." He said as he grabbed some blankets from the linen closet and folded out the couch. He grabbed some pillows from his room, ran the comb though his hair and gave himself a quick spray of cologne. He went back into his kitchen and grabbed 2 beers for them and set them on the table, along with throwing a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Wow where am I, the movie theater?" she smiled as she stepped out of the bathroom, taking her shoes off along the way.

"Yeah Stabler Cinemas." He smiled, "Do you mind if I take this off, I'm dying."

"No." she said as he disappeared into his bedroom, only to reappear a few minutes later with just a white beater on. She was sitting on the couch sipping a beer.

"That was a bitch to get off." He smiled.

"I could imagine, what are we watching?"

"Carrie." He said as he grabbed the bowl of popcorn and sat it on the table, and took a seat next to her.

"Ok."

"Here, let's get some blankets." He said making sure they were both bundled up under the maroon blanket. He than put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "Is this ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said, as she got more comfortable, he smelled heavenly. Her legs were soon intertwined with his, her face nestled into his neck.

He wasn't even paying attention to the movie, all eyes were on her. They were soon laying down on the pull out couch, facing each other. Elliot felt that invisible tug again as he reached at her hair and starting playing with it and twirling his fingers around it. She was soon doing the same thing, smiling. They just looked at each other, Elliot's eyes a bright blue, Liv's a dark chocolate. They slowly leaned in, slowly… slowly. His lips descended onto hers, his mouth on fire. He was expecting her to pull back; instead she got closer and moaned. He was teasing her upper lip until she let him gain access into her mouth. They were soon making out, his hand sneaking down her side, with her letting out a groan as he hit her upper thigh underneath her coat. They soon parted.

"Uh well so much for watching Carrie huh?" he stammered, not believing he just kissed her. His cheeks turned a slight red, his eyes bluer than the ocean.

"I've seen it like a thousand times" she said licking her lips tasting him.

"Good." He said crashing his lips into hers. Her hands snaked up his shirt rippling down his muscles. He went for her neck, gently kissing it up and down, and then turning rough, her breathing becoming heavy and rapid, his hands were down at the crotch of her fishnets.

"Fuck!" she growled as she sat up and ripped the fishnets off, throwing them across the room, he loved her dirty mouth. He threw his shirt across the room. They continued kissing passionately with his fingers making his way towards her wet crotch.

"Liv," he mumbled trying to catch his breath between kisses, "are you sure you want to do this, I mean it's up to you."

"Yeah I am." She smiled as her other hand made way down to his hard as steel crotch.

"Ok then." He said as slowly pushed her wet thong to the floor. "Wow babe your wet." He smiled. He never thought he would ever say that to his hard-ass partner in a million years. And she wore thongs too, just the thought made him hard, I mean Kathy would never wear that stuff in her lifetime.

"Uh yeah." She blushed embarrassed at how wet she really was and they didn't do anything.

"That's hot." He smiled as he teased her under the blanket.

"Stabler is that your gun or are you excited to see me?" she coyed as she slipped her hands under the band of his sweats.

He laughed, "Well I guess you could say I am excited, I mean I have a hot ass woman in front of me." He said as he slipped his fingers into her, making her back arch.

"Elliot!" she yelped.

"Now that was sexy." He smiled as he began lightly fingering her. He though he was dreaming of course. His hand wandered up and encountered some lace. He looked at her with a questioning glance.

"It's my corset." She moaned as she pushed his pants down to his ankles. "Your huge!" she grumbled as she took him in her hand beneath his tighty whities.

"Yeah, holy shit!" he gasped as she began to run her fingernail underneath his throbbing dick. "Bedroom… now!" he growled. "I got protection, don't worry about it."

"Okay." She smiled with a devilish grin. She awed as he picked her up and took her into his bedroom and shut the door behind them and gently placed her on the bed.

"Hold on a sec." She said getting up a good 20 minutes later.

…………………………………………………………………………

"Olivia!!" he yelped from the bedroom.

"Wait just a minute." She smiled.

"Liv." He panted at the doorway with just his underwear.

"Stabler, have you been a bad boy?" she growled out with a can of whipped cream in one hand and handcuffs in another. Her corset and bra were thrown somewhere in the house, she was bare naked underneath that trench coat.

"Ohhh yesss." He smiled as she followed him into the room, snapping the handcuffs onto him and shutting the door once again behind them.

**I thought this was a cute story so I went for it. * For the music at the party, I chose the song Blood Sugar Sex Magik by the Red Hot Chili Peppers (my fav. band!). This song is just perfect for the moment, and it's off their 1991 album called "Blood Sugar Sex Magix", and yes I didn't even have to look that up. Try to take a listen, and yes I was a hot cop for Halloween… Det. Sexy muhahaha.**

*****Oh yeah and thanks for reading have a safe and sexy Halloween ;] *****


End file.
